User blog:Gingey Boi/Cancelled Undertale/FNaF Fangame Draft
I was lookin through my Google Drive and I found these phonecalls for this cancelled fangame I was gonna make called" One Week at The Ruins". I cancelled it like 2 years ago due to it getting kinda stale, but if you find it interesting maybe I can bring it back lol. Here's what it said: Night 1:Uh, hello? Hello? Welcome to your new job as the security guard of The Ruins! Uh, A couple of months ago a human named Chara fell into The Ruins. Uh, Toriel raised Ch-Chara for a few months. Most monsters here hate humans because of the well.. Uh, war we had a couple of years back. Um, Chara seemed a little bit violent to me. Not much of the other monsters noticed it, they were just shocked that Toriel was raising a human. Eventually, one day Chara was killed. Toriel was heartbroken. Most of the monsters didn’t really feel bad since most of us hate humans A LOT! They betrayed us and sealed us away underground. Toriel wanted someone to watch over The Ruins to see if any other humans fell into the underground. I don’t really know why she would need another person to do that but I guess that’s what she wants I guess…… I asked her about it once and she basically said something along the lines of “Some monsters probably don’t want any other humans ever falling in here again, some people might be watching and waiting for a human to fall, and when it happens there gonna kill it” or something like that. Toriel wasn’t the most descriptive with that. Heh’ anyways you are the 3rd guard to work here. The previous guards reported seeing Chara. That’s kind of weird, Chara obviously died months ago. The 2nd guard even went as far as saying this place is haunted. He must of been pretty crazy, am I right? Anyways, last week we installed an alarm button you can press if you see Chara near your office. It makes a loud beeping noise, it should scare away Chara. Uh, also you can monitor The Ruins through Security cameras we recently installed! Also, one last thing, you are monitoring this place from 12:00 PM to 6:00 AM. Uh, that’s pretty much it for tonight. See ya! Night 2:Uh, Hello? Hello? Hey welcome back to your second night! I knew there wouldn’t be any problems! Did you see Chara? Probably not, the nightguards are probably so paranoid there hallucinating stuff. Well, maybe not…… Our 1st guard was killed on his 2nd shift….. Some people believe Chara killed him…. Or maybe he just had a heart attack from the hallucination being so scary, right? Uh, I forgot to mention, Uh, if you experience any paranormal activity…. Just give us a call….. Tonight is going to pretty much be the same as the last night. The only thing that’s different is that Chara is going to be more active than before. The 2nd guard told us about that. Uh, if you are wondering the 2nd guard survived! He sadly quit after his 4th shift. We’re hoping you’ll work here for at least a week. Uh, that should be about it. Good luck and good night, see ya! Night 3:Uh, Hello? Hello? Hey, Night 3 you’re doing great! Uh, so I guess you lasted longer than the 1st guard! Uh, tonight is going to be pretty much the same as before. But of course Chara is going to be more active. You reported to us that you saw Chara like the last guards… I don’t know if it’s just paranoia or there’s actually a killer ghost floating around trying to kill people…… Uh, the 1st guard’s family is trying to sue us because of his, uh, well death. We are currently in a legal battle with his family. I think that’s it for tonight… So good luck, good night and see ya! Night 4:Uh, hey Night 4, you’re doing great! Uh, I don’t really have too much stuff to talk about tonight. Uh, when I was walking to The Ruins to give you your call for tonight, I saw a weird ghostly demonic version of W.D Gaster, the former royal scientist. He died months ago, I don’t know what’s up with that. I think this place might be truly haunted. Uh, if you see W.D Gaster tonight or on any other night, just give me a call. That might of been me just been me hallucinating due to the guards and you talking about Chara and stuff. Likely just Paranoia. Uh, also just to update you about our legal battle with the 1st guard’s family….. We are currently winning! There family is just completely losing the battle. Uh, also about W.D Gaster again…. He didn’t really look like his old self… He was wearing a black robe, his skull was cracked. That’s all I noticed from the quick glimpse I got of him. Uh, that’s about it for tonight. Remember to check those cameras and hit the alarm when you need to. Bye bye! Night 5:Hey, Night 5, you're doing amazing! Uh, tonight is going to be extremely difficult. As I’m talking you should really be checking the cams as we speak. Tonight is probably going to be a living nightmare for you. If you're wondering how our legal battle is going currently, there’s no need to worry. We are nearly finished with the case and we are completely winning it! Also, you have officially lasted longer than any of the previous guards! Uh, that’s about it for tonight, so good luck pal! Night 6: Hey, you made it to Night 6, you're doing great! Uh, you gave me a call last night and told me that you also saw W.D Gaster! I’m happy to know I’m not the only person who saw Gaster. Uh, the alarm button should also work on W.D Gaster. To be honest, me and Toriel have no idea if that old alarm trick is going to work on him. Uh, let’s hope it does work. Uh, i-if it doesn’t work then, then, uh n-nevermind. Uh, our legal battle is going amazing! We finished the case yesterday and luckily we won it! We got of completely free! Uh, that should be all for tonight. I don’t really have as much st- Oh yeah, if the alarm doesn’t work on Gaster then please tell us. I don’t know why Toriel wanted me to tell you that, if the alarm didn’t work with Gaster, you’d probably be dead. Uh, anyways good luck and good night. See ya! Night 7: Hey, you made it to Night 7! Uh, you gave us a call and said the alarm worked pretty well on Gaster. You reported that every time you looked at Gaster through the cams, the cameras would glitch out and turn off temporarily. That sounds really odd. You also said he looked really “glitchy” and he seemed to teleport to you. I-i don’t know if I can believe you, heh. But hey, it’s a paranormal ghost, weird stuff can happen. Uh, anyways that should be all for tonight. Uh, see ya. Night 8: Uh, hello, hello? Hey buddy welcome back! Uh, I don’t really have much stuff to talk about. Uh, if any paranormal crap happens with Chara or W.D Gaster, then tell us about it. Uh, Toriel doesn’t really want me talking to you about legal stuff. She kind of got pissed off when I said “I don’t know why Toriel would want you to do this, if the alarm didn’t work with Gaster you would probably be dead.” Uh, I kind of see where she’s coming from. Uh, g-goodbye! Category:Blog posts